


Sparks (Your Touch)

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Detective Laura, Detective Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Rimming, Zookeeper Derek, the hale fire still happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always dreamed of imprinting. Of touching someone for the first time and feeling his world changing right then and there. Of knowing that that person would love you and be with you until the day you die. And yet nothing could have prepared him for with whom he finally imprints.</p><p>Or in which when Stiles gets promoted to detective, he gets a new partner, Laura Hale, with whom he instantly becomes best friend and who he thinks is the most perfect person to step into his life, the only problem being that her brother Derek hates his guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks (Your Touch)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprimatur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257805) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> soulmates/soul bond fics are literally my fave thing ever, seriously. i literally read all the good ones of this fandom (and even the bad ones tbh) and i still cant have enough. i would write ten thousand soulmates aus if only i had the plot for them. (hint: if you have a soulmates/soul bond prompt you can totally hit me up with it)
> 
> this fic wasn't supposed to have smut at all but i asked my followers on tumblr and everyone said yes and then i had an idea for a pretty sweet dirty talk dialogue and i couldn't not write it. sooo.
> 
> also thanks a bunch to broodingsoul for the beta you always save me from utter humiliation. <333

Albeit secretly, Stiles has always been a hopeless romantic. It’s not something he broadcasts to everyone, though; it’s a desire that has always been present in his mind.

Since he was little, Stiles dreamed of imprinting with a beautiful girl, or a gorgeous boy, someone who would love him as much as he loved them back, knowing they’d be together for the rest of their lives. That wasn’t only because he had exposure to it because of media and all sorts of movies and stories dedicated to imprinting, but also because his parents were imprinted.

His father always told the story of how he met Claudia, how he was going grocery shopping when she exited the store carrying way too many bags in her hands. She had tripped, all her bags and its contents spilling on the floor, and as his father helped her to stand up, their hands touched and they felt it. It was as if, as they would tell Stiles over and over,the world was off of its axis and with that touch everything went back to its rightful place.

All it took to imprint was a touch. Once you met the person you were destined to be with, the slightest touch to their skin would send sparks through your body, a choir of angels singing in your ears, and so many other descriptions Stiles ate up and imagined happening to himself.

Once you imprinted, there wasn’t much that could go wrong in the relationship. Not only were imprinted couples protected by law, but if you imprinted with someone it was because that person was right for you, righter than anyone else. There was no way to fuck up your relationship with your imprint, because first of all, there wouldn’t be anything else in the world that you would want less than that relationship.

Imprint couples also had a telepathic bond. They couldn’t read each other’s thoughts, of course, but they could sense each other’s feelings, even from miles away. They always had an idea what the other was doing, which Stiles knew well from experience with his parents, and also always knew when to help the other.

Stiles loved hearing the story of how his parents met. It boosted his desire to find his imprint and live a marriage as happy as theirs. His parents were the most in-love couple he had ever met, always in sync with each other, always whispering fond “I love you”s and hardly ever fighting.

Because of that, he got a little obsessed with imprinting as a child. He drew pictures of himself with his imprint wearing their imprint rings (sometimes a girl, sometimes a boy, and since then he knew he was bisexual), he ate up all the books and movies about imprinting he could find for children. The Disney classics were his favorites too, like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs where Snow White is woken up from her eternal slumber with the first touch from her imprint.

However, as he got older, he started realizing that imprinting wasn’t so easy as his child’s self thought it was.

When Stiles was in eighth grade, he met Lydia Martin. She was everything he ever wanted: stunningly beautiful, the single most intelligent person Stiles had ever met, and also the possessor of a mind sharp enough to keep up with his.

After mooning over her for a few months, without having a lot of courage to talk to her, Stiles convinced himself that she was his imprint, because _that_ was exactly the person Stiles thought was made to be with him.

However, when they touched for the first time, nothing happened. Stiles was in the hallway behind her when he extended his hand to her arm and touched her, wanting to prove right his theory. Stiles had expected to be bombarded with various incredible sensations, but the only thing he got was a glare from Lydia and she quickly scurried away from him.

After that Stiles realized that his chances of imprinting weren’t that promising. He knew that only less than 10% of the United States population was imprinted. And even when he considered an unconscious imprint, the fact that there were only three documented cases of unconscious imprint since the 1930’s rang in his ears.

But in his sophomore year, Scott imprinted with a beautiful, dimple-cheeked girl named Allison. Scott told him how, in her first day of class, she asked Scott for a pen, and as he handed it to her, their fingers brushed together and it was as if their world whole had shifted—or so Stiles heard them tell the story countless times. That occurrence made Stiles feel hopeful again. Because, well, if his best friend had imprinted, why couldn’t he?

In the years that followed, Stiles nurtured that secret hope of one day imprinting, and ate up everything related to imprinting the media could offer. He was a bit ashamed to admit that he read more imprint romance novels than he’d ever confess to anyone. He read everything that interested him, all sorts of stories, from gay to straight to polyamory, from human to werewolves, from two people meeting in a coffee shop to long lost siblings finally meeting each other and imprinting. His favorite were unconscious imprinting stories, something about them feeling the effects of the telepathic bond and figuring the thing out by themselves fascinated him.

He also constantly got together with Lydia (with whom he had developed a beautiful friendship) and they marathoned imprint movies. Stiles lost count how many times they had cried watching Brokeback Mountain, where Ennis and Jack imprint but can’t be together because back in the day homophobia was still a thing, even with an imprinted couple. (It was a great thing that imprinted couples of the same sex were recognized by law in 1981 in the United States, after the strong movement claiming that imprinting had nothing to do with gender. And thankfully, the new law propelled same sex marriage for everyone, not only imprinted couples, to be soon legalized a few years later.)

The only thing Stiles didn’t do, because he wasn’t that desperate to imprint, was attend imprinting events, where countless numbers of people would line up and shake hands with everyone in the event, hoping to imprint with one of them. Not only unhygienic and dangerous for your health, Stiles didn't think that was the right way to imprint.

And yet, even though Stiles had hoped of imprinting since he was little, nothing could have prepared him for with whom he finally imprints.

____________________________

When Stiles is 22, he graduates with a degree in Criminal Justice at NYU and promptly joins the NYC police force. That is expected of him by everyone he knows and himself, since he had always had his mind set on working with law enforcement. The only difference is that he and everyone else always imagined that he would be one of his father’s deputies.

Stiles couldn’t imagine himself leaving NYC to come back to Beacon Hills, though. He fell in love with the city, made so many awesome friends at college, and even if he decided to go back to Beacon Hills, only his parents and Melissa would still be there. Scott and Allison moved to LA after college, Lydia was in Massachusetts working on getting her doctorate at MIT and Danny was still in Berkeley in grad school. Even Jackson was no longer there, having moved to London on their senior year.

Beacon Hills didn’t feel like home anymore, and leaving his parents behind never felt like a hard thing, because they would always have each other. Stile could count on his mother to regulate his dad’s food and cook him veggie lasagna and turkey bacon, and on his dad to make sure that his mom doesn’t work too much.

Working as a police officer is everything Stiles thought it would be and more. He falls in love with his profession hard, and he thinks that working in NYC is probably much more interesting than in Beacon Hills. In NYC he feels like he has more crime to fight, more people to help, and he never fails to do that.

Stiles becomes a workaholic in the years he works as a police officer, always taking more and more shifts. And in the end, his dedication is well rewarded because he gets a promotion to detective when he’s only 27 years old.

As a detective, Stiles is assigned a new partner: Laura Hale, a stunning brunette who looks like could kill you in your sleep.

Before meeting her, Stiles is intimidated by her persona, but once they start talking, well, they instantly become best friends.

Stiles has good groups of friends from college. They hang out a lot, go out for drinks a couple of times every month, but Laura is the one to claim the best friend position. Laura as a partner is impeccable, and as a friend she’s the most fun person to be with. At the same time she’s wicked. Stiles doesn’t know who ends up being more sarcastic: him or Laura.

Laura is perfect for him; perfect partner, perfect friend, perfect everything, if he’s going to be honest with himself. The only problem is that her brother Derek hates his guts.

However, he didn’t hate Stiles at first. He didn’t _love_ Stiles either, though. They only saw each other periodically, when he would drop by the precinct and they would greet each other, Stiles would try to make small talk and Derek would only give short replies. (Laura later explained Derek was not only shy, but a very closed-off person.)

They added each other on Facebook though (Stiles sent the friend request, of course) and sometimes Derek would comment on his status and Stiles on his. Stiles even talked to him in chat once, to ask about his job. He was a zookeeper at the Bronx Zoo, took care of the wolves, and one day Laura commented that there had been a fight between two of the wolves and one had gotten hurt. Stiles knew how Derek cared about those wolves; one of the first real conversations they had, with Derek talking more than a few words each response, was when Derek told him about his job. And well, he wanted to ask about the wolves and see if Derek was okay.

So Stiles might have had a tiny bit of a crush on Derek. No one could blame him though. Derek was one of the most gorgeous human beings he had ever seen. Stiles admitted that he had spent way too many times imagining how Derek’s stubble would feel against his skin, how Derek would kiss him, if he was prone to dirty talk in bed, and if he was a biter.

And not only that, Stiles loved how Derek could be so sarcastic and so cute at the same time. When their conversations evolved from a couple of minutes of Derek failing at being polite and more to conversations that lasted at least 5 minutes, he and Derek engaged in a precious banter that made Stiles’ days ten thousand times better. And at the same time, when Derek talked about his wolves, he talked as if they were his children and his whole face would light up. And the one time he heard Derek laugh (and it was even because of a joke Stiles made!) the corner of his eyes wrinkled and his bunny teeth appeared and Stiles had to control himself from jumping Derek right that second.

Stiles had hopes that something could happen between him and Derek someday. They hardly saw each other, but Stiles could see Derek warming up more and more to him.

So Stiles had hopes, until they were shattered along with the chance they had of getting together.

Stiles and Laura both loved Japanese food, so whenever they had money and a free night, they headed to their favorite restaurant and ate too much sushi. That night, they went to the restaurant and drank too much sake. When they had both paid the bill, Stiles headed to the bathroom while Laura waited outside for Derek, their designated driver, to pick them up.

When Stiles left the bathroom and went outside, he found Laura on the sidewalk talking to a guy.

“Look, I can’t, I have a boyfriend, alright?” she said, almost snappish. 

The guy chuckled. “Laura, you don’t have a boyfriend. All you do is work, who’d want to date you?” the guy talked. “I’m just saying we should get some drinks next week and relive the good times. You know you miss me, baby.”

Stiles recognized the guy as Mike, Laura’s (almost) psychotic ex-boyfriend.

She had dated him before Stiles met her, but Stiles knew that the guy was vicious. He tried to control her, forbid her from seeing her friends and even her brother sometimes, and was the definition of “crazy possessive asshole.” And despite that, Laura loved him. She told Stiles that other than that, he treated her with so much affection, told her how much he loved her, gave her flowers and presents, treated her like a princess. A princess that couldn’t get out of her tower, though.

Until one day he tried to prohibit her from flying to California to visit her parents’ grave on the anniversary of the fire that killed them. Laura told Stiles that that had been the last straw for her, so she broke it off and flew to California.

When she came back, she found her and Derek’s apartment destroyed. 

She ended up having to tell the truth she had been hiding about Mike to Derek. He had been ready to, if not kill, break every last bone on Mike’s body. Laura had interfered though, said she would arrest Derek herself if he did that.

In the end, Laura didn’t even file a police report against Mike because of the apartment. She still had some feelings for him, and she just wanted to forget about him and never see him again. She just told him that if he got near her again, she would file a restraining order.

But apparently that hadn’t been enough, because there he was.

Even though Stiles knows that Laura is a strong woman, a great detective, and even stronger than Stiles could ever hope to be, he also knew that Mike was not Laura’s strong point, and that Laura didn’t know how to deal with him.

Stiles’ blood boiled in protectiveness for his best friend, and he felt the urge to punch the asshole in the face.

He didn’t though. He just took the best action he could in that position, which was slide behind Laura, pressing against her back, and putting his hands on her waist. She tensed against him, and at Stiles’ action she seemed to visibly relax at his touch. He leaned until his mouth pressed a kiss on her cheek and said, “Hey, babe. Who’s this?”

Mike had a furious look on his face, and Stiles refrained from grinning widely in satisfaction.

“Oh, no one,” Laura said, leaning into Stiles’ touch and pressing their heads together. “Just an old acquaintance from college. He’s leaving, aren’t you, Mike?”

Mike paused, as if considering just going and punching Stiles in the face. He didn’t, though, only said reluctantly and with anger in his tone, “Yeah. See you around, Laura.”

And with that he turned around and walked away.

Stiles and Laura let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding, but stayed in their positions until Mike turned around the corner, mostly to comfort one another. (They were police officers, but sometimes emotional matters were hard to deal with.)

But before they stepped away from one another, Derek appeared in front of them with the most furious look Stiles had ever seen on someone’s face.

Stiles scrambled away from Laura and mentally cursed because he knew how protective Derek was of Laura because of what happened with Mike.

But before one of them could explain the situation, Derek barked, “Come on, Laura.” He grabbed her hand, dragging her in the direction of the car.

“But-- I -- Derek!” Stiles stuttered. “What about my lift?”

“Take a cab, I don’t fucking care,” Derek snarled.

He did take a cab then, and when he got home he found a message in his Facebook inbox from Derek threatening that if Stiles even _thought_ of pulling half the shit that Laura’s ex-boyfriend did, he would kill him and feed his body to the wolves. Which Stiles didn’t doubt much he would do.

Before Stiles could reply to that message, though, Derek apparently blocked him on the website and suddenly he couldn’t see any of his messages or find Derek’s profile on Facebook at all.

After that, Derek treated Stiles as if he didn’t exist. When Stiles mentioned that to Laura, she only said, “He thinks we’re dating or, I don’t know, just fucking. He doesn’t believe me when I tell him we’re just friends because ever since Mike, he’s been threatening all my potential boyfriends and making them run away before I even have a chance at developing a real relationship with them. So I always lie to him about any relationship I might start to have, which he knows about, so now he doesn’t believe me. I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“So what do I do now?” Stiles asked, because he really didn’t know the answer to that question.

“Just ignore him. I told him that if he ever made you stop talking to me, I would move out of our apartment.”

So ignore Stiles did. Even though it was hard, because the last thing Stiles wanted was to stop talking to Derek and not see him anymore. He wanted the _opposite_ of that. He wanted to see him every day, text him all day, hear him talk about stories of his wolves, _anything_ really.

But whenever Derek visited Laura at the precinct, Derek would never even _look_ at him. And whenever Stiles came over to their apartment, Derek was always nowhere to be seen.

Probably because Laura told him Stiles was coming over and he decided to just fly out of the apartment as fast as possible, only coming back when Stiles was gone, or at least asleep when Stiles slept there.

Which is why Stiles is confused when one day he knocks on Laura and Derek’s apartment and is greeted at the door by Derek, with a painedl expression on his face.

“Uh…” Stiles says awkwardly, when Derek doesn’t even move or say anything, just stares at Stiles like he’s his worst nightmare. “Is Laura here?”

“No,” Derek grunts.

“Uh, where is she?” Stiles tries, wanting a more precise reply.

“Grocery shopping.”

“Okay,” Stiles says, nodding slowly. “She didn’t tell you I was coming over?”

Derek only lifts one eyebrow in response.

“I gather not, then,” Stiles concludes. “Well, can I come in or do I have to wait Laura out here?”

Derek looks like he considers the second opinion before he moves, giving room for Stiles to enter. 

Stiles stands in the middle of the living room awkwardly, when the door is closed, He expects that Derek will retreat to his room, gather up his things and go out to get as far away from Stiles as possible. Which, yeah, it’s exactly what he looks to be doing, grabbing a black and pink box from the couch and walking in the direction of the bedroom, only after grabbing a chocolate from the box and putting it in his mouth. Which-- _Oh._

“Oh my god, Derek! Are those the chocolates Laura brought from Paris?” Stiles asks, getting closer to Derek, who seems to have stopped dead on his feet.

Laura had traveled to Paris with a few friends from college two months ago, and as a present from the trip she brought to Stiles, and he supposes to Derek too, the most delicious chocolate Stiles has ever had the pleasure of tasting. Stiles ate his box in two days, but apparently Derek had more self restraint than that.

Derek glares at Stiles, covering the chocolate box with his hand.

“No,” he says, a bit desperately.

“Come on, Derek, let me have at least one. Please?” Stiles pleads.

And he doesn’t even care that Derek hates him. If he has an opportunity to eat one of those chocolates, he’ll freaking take it.

“Stiles, no,” Derek says firmly, starting to walk away. 

But before he can walk away completely, Stiles sticks his hand inside the box.

Except Derek’s hand is trying to cover the box, and with Stiles’ motion, their skin touches for the first time.

The touch at first feels like static electricity, but quickly the sensation advances from his hand and up his arm to his whole body, as if sparks are traveling across his flesh in a pleasant current. Stiles feels slightly dizzy for a second; at the same time a warm sensation spreads across his chest. 

“Oh my god,” he says, almost whispering, in a tone too low as if he doesn’t believe quite well what’s happening. “We _imprinted_.”

Derek’s eyes are wide, mouth hanging slightly open. Stiles on the other hand is grinning like a maniac, thinking that he couldn’t feel more happy than he is right now. For god’s sake, he _imprinted_. And with _Derek_ , who’s possibly one of the most gorgeous, cute, and interesting people Stiles has ever known.

Then he realizes that, yeah, he imprinted with _Derek_. The guy who _hates his guts_. Whose _last person_ he’d ever want to imprint with is Stiles.

Stiles’ smile dies, and he wants to kick someone in anger over he can never have nice things. Because that’s Stiles’ luck, when he _finally_ imprints, what he’s been anxiously expecting since he was a child, the person doesn’t want to be with him at all.

“Okay,” Stiles says, backing away. “I should probably go. I know you hate me and that you don’t want anything to do with me. So I’ll just leave and we can pretend that nothing happened.”

When he starts toward the door, though, he’s stopped by Derek’s hand on his wrist.

“Stiles,” Derek says, and it’s the softest tone Stiles has ever heard him use. “I don’t hate you.”

Stiles laughs bitterly at that. “Are you sure? Because last I knew you ignored me and made sure to never see my face except when strictly necessary.”

“Stiles, you’re in love with Laura,” Derek says as if that explains everything. “Or I don’t know, fucking her. I don’t really like to think about your relationship.”

“Derek, for fuck’s sake, _I don’t have anything with Laura!_ ” Stiles exclaims angrily. He’s impressed with the sudden outburst though, but he has been harboring anger towards Derek’s stupidity for a long time now. “Why is that so hard to understand? Laura‘s my best friend. I love her like a sister I never had. God, stop being so dense, Derek.”

“But you sleep together in the same room, Stiles, what are you doing there? Knitting?” Derek retorts.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Did you forget that Laura has a mattress under her bed? I sleep in the mattress because your couch sucks and I’d have serious problems with my back in the morning, which, I think you know, isn’t good for my profession since I have to fire a gun and run after bad guys.”

Derek scowls but doesn’t say anything after that, and a silence spreads in the room.

“So,” Stiles says, breaking the silence. “Since we had our friendly chat, I should go now. You don’t want anything to do with me, so I’ll just leave and never show my face around here again.”

“Stiles, imprinting is mutual,” Derek says calmly before Stiles can run to the door.

Stiles stops and stares, processing the new information. “So, uh, you…?”

Derek nods, corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “If you had asked, I’d tell you that I have been crushing on you since I saw you by Laura’s desk chewing a on a pencil.”

“So why did you treat me like you hated my guts, then?” Stiles has to ask, chest blooming with hope. 

”Well, a small part was because I’m very protective of Laura. But I’d known you for a while, and I knew you were a good guy. But mostly, uh, it was because I was jealous,” Derek confesses, cheeks tinged a red that Stiles never knew suited him so well.

“You’re so stupid, Derek,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes but wanting to smile “I wanted you since the first time you told me about your job at the zoo with the biggest, fondest smile on your face, talking as if the wolves were 3-month-old puppies.”

Derek smiles wide at that, and that must be the most beautiful, sincerest smile Stiles has ever seen on Derek’s face, bunny teeth showing and the corner of his eyes wrinkled with beautiful smile lines. Seeing that, Stiles can’t help but close the distance between them and press a kiss to Derek’s lips.

Derek quickly opens his mouth to get access to Stiles’ tongue, and when their tongues slide together for the first time, Stiles lets out a quiet moan. The sparks are back, spreading throughout his body, but this time just a soft current beneath his skin.

Derek brings his hand to the back of Stiles’ neck, bringing him closer until their bodies are pressed flush against one another. Stiles’ hands travel travel to Derek’s waist, then to his hips until the hands sneak under his shirt, Stiles feeling the soft skin of Derek’s sides against his palm.

Derek’s breathing is hard against his skin, and when Derek gets Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth, nipping the skin not too gently, but at the same not too hard, Stiles lets out a whimper, grabbing Derek’s skin in a firm grip.

“We should go to the couch,” Stiles suggest against Derek’s mouth.

Derek smiles softly at that, places a chaste kiss on Stiles’ mouth one more time, and grabs Stiles’ hand and leads him to the couch, chocolate box long since forgotten.

Stiles sits on the couch and automatically Derek climbs into his lap and pushes Stiles until he’s lying down. Derek covers Stiles’ body with his own, lying on top of him and initiating another kiss, hand resting on Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles has kissed a lot of people, but kissing Derek is better than anything Stiles has ever experienced. He feels it in his bones that Derek is _his_ , that they fit perfectly together, as if their mouths were made for kissing each other, as if their bodies’ shapes were made to dovetail together, their actions always in synchrony.

As Derek trails kisses from Stiles’ mouth to his jaw until he reaches the tender skin of Stiles’ neck, brushing his tongue against it, Stiles whimpers and starts trying to create some friction between their crotches, where Stiles knows that they’re both hard and, in his case, aching.

Derek bites the same patch of flesh he once licked, and, understanding Stiles’ intentions, presses his hips against Stiles, rolling them in sequence and causing Stiles to throw his head back as he moans loudly in Derek’s ear.

“Fuck, Derek, you should take off your shirt,” Stiles breathes, pupils dilated.

Derek obliges, getting rid of his shirt in a fast motion and exposing his chest. Stiles can’t help but be entranced by the beauty that is Derek; the guy is _built_ , perfect toned muscles and _god_ , Stiles spots a very generous patch of body hair on his chest, and a very thick happy trail leading to his crotch, where Stiles can’t help but notice Derek’s erection outlined in the denim. Stiles’ mouth waters.

“God, Derek, you’re beautiful,” Stiles comments, bringing his hand to Derek’s chest and feeling the hair against his palm.

Stiles leans in, wrapping his lips around Derek’s nipple, getting the nub between his teeth and alternating between gently biting and sucking on it. Derek shudders at the touch, whimpering loudly and grabbing Stiles’ hair and pushing him down on the couch until they’re both lying down again.

They kiss more fervently this time, grinding against one another and biting each other lips from time to time.

Stiles thinks that he’ll be content doing just that, until they’re both panting and coming in their pants, lips red and faces flushed. Stiles just knows that he doesn’t want to stop, he doesn’t want to stop touching and kissing and feeling Derek, he doesn’t want to break the contact he had been craving for months since they first met.

But then without warning a voice comes out of nowhere saying, “What the hell is going on here?!”

Derek jumps away and Stiles opens his eyes to find Laura, looking at them like she can’t understanding anything that is happening here and that she’s pissed about it. 

Stiles and Derek are speechless for a moment, flooded with embarrassment and not knowing fully well what to do.

“Well?” she asks, cocking an eyebrow. “I thought you hated him, Derek, what even happened to that? I leave you two together for a few minutes and then you’re both jumping each other?”

“We imprinted,” Derek replies quietly, as if he doesn’t quite believe it himself. Which, yeah, admitting to other people makes the situation a lot more real.

Laura’s eyes widen. “What?”

“We imprinted,” Derek repeats, his tone decisive.

Laura seems to process the information for a moment, but then a giant smile spreads on her face. “Oh my god!” she squeals, even jumping up and down twice. She approaches them and turns to Stiles. “Is he serious, Stiles? Did you seriously imprint?”

Stiles gives her a soft smile. “Yeah, we did.”

“Oh my god!” she squeals again, manic. “Oh, Derek, I’m so happy for you. I thought you would never get into a relationship again after what happened with Kate. I’m so glad you found him,” she says fondly at her brother, and then turns to Stiles again. “I’m so glad that _you both_ found each other.”

“Thanks, Laura,” Stiles says truthfully.

“Well!” she says excitedly, clapping her hand. “I think I have an imprint ceremony to prepare, don’t you?” She grins. “And don’t even come with the story that you don’t want a ceremony, Derek, don’t be such a grump. You _imprinted_ , you need to a big day to celebrate that!”

Even if Derek didn’t want a ceremony, Stiles is sure he would convince him to have one.

“You can help prepare the ceremony, Laura, as long as I have a say in your decisions,” Stiles says.

Laura sticks her tongue in his direction. “You’re no fun,” she says, but still with a smile on her face.

Stiles and Derek chuckle softly, leaning into each other’s bodies.

“Well, I think I should go,” she says. “I don’t want to get between your honeymoon.” She heads to the door, waving at them. “Bye! Please don’t be naked when I come home tomorrow morning. As much as I’m happy for you, I _really_ don’t need to see the junk of neither my brother nor my best friend.”

And with that she closes the door and is out of their sight.

Stiles is smiling, and when he looks at Derek, he is too. Stiles leans in until their foreheads touch, and gently rubs their noses together, placing a chaste kiss in his lips.

“So, well, we have your sister’s blessing,” Stiles comments.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “I knew she’d be happy, she’s been bugging me to get a date for years. And also, my parents were imprinted, they’d be ecstatic with the news.”

Stiles frowns. “Your parents were imprinted? Laura never told me that.”

“It’s actually a sore spot for us,” Derek explains in a suffered tone. “In the fire, the firefighters managed to get my mom and my dad out of the house before it collapsed. My dad was in a terrible state, everyone knew he was gonna die, but my mom had good chances of living. When my father died in the hospital, my mom couldn’t take the loss of her imprint dying and, well, she died too.”

Derek had that face that Laura always had when she talked about her dead family, and that expression always breaks Stiles’ heart. He presses a delicate kiss on Derek’s mouth, rubbing his thumb soothingly against Derek’s skin.

“I understand,” he says softly. “But we’re totally different people, right? I bet our story will be beautiful.” 

Derek smiles at that, looking into Stiles’ eyes and agreeing, “Yeah, I know.”

“But _now_ ,” Stiles says, cupping Derek’s crotch with his hand. “I think I should see the inside of your room for the first time and, I don’t know, get acquainted with your bed. Maybe see how soft your pillow is as I bite in it to muffle my moans, huh?” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

Derek’s smile turns predatory. “That sounds nice, except,” he says, but pauses as he leans in and presses his mouth against Stiles’ ear, “I don’t want you to muffle any sound that comes out of your mouth. I want to hear everything, every last moan and plead and curse and beg you’d be willing to let out.” And then he takes Stiles’ earlobe in his mouth and sucks on it gently.

Stiles closes his mouth and whimpers. “Yeah,” he replies breathless. “I think that’s an awesome idea.”

“Come on, then,” Derek says, getting off the couch and tugging Stiles in the direction of the room.

As soon as they get there, Stiles shoves Derek onto the bed and climbs on this lap, kissing him chastely.

“So, first of all, do you have condoms and lube?” he asks, hands exploring Derek’s naked torso.

“Yeah, both,” Derek nods.

“Okay,” Stiles nods with him. “I didn’t think you’d have condoms. Laura said you don’t date or do casual hookups at all.”

“I, uh,” Derek says awkwardly, cheeks tinged pink. “I have a dildo.”

Stiles smiles wickedly. “Oh yeah?” he says low, leaning in and whispering in Derek’s ear, “Have you ever thought about me fucking into you while you fucked yourself with it?”

Derek sighs, almost a whimper. “Yeah.”

Stiles licks Derek’s ear and gets his hand inside Derek’s jeans, cupping his dick over his boxers and feeling it hardening through the cotton. “One day I want you to fuck me open around you and the dildo. What do you think, Derek?”

In response, Derek shoves Stiles away from his lap and onto the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing him fiercely. Derek ravishes his mouth with a hunger Stiles is gladly willing to reciprocate. They kiss as if they can’t get enough of each other, always wanting more and never having the desire to stop.

The kiss goes on until Derek decides Stiles is still wearing too many clothes (which Stiles totally agrees) and gets rid of Stiles’ t-shirt in a swift movement. When Stiles’ skin is revealed, Derek roams his hands over Stiles whole naked torso, and Stiles watches Derek admiring his body with glassy eyes.

Derek leans in to catch one of Stiles’ nipple with his teeth, biting on it gently and when Stiles gives a positive response, he bites on it harder. Stiles’ back arches and he lets out a whimper, and Derek never stops, swirling his tongue around the nub and sucking on it gently. Derek doesn’t stop there, though; he works his mouth all over Stiles’ torso, sucking purple marks all over the fair skin.

Stiles feels himself leaking in his pants as he bucks his hips upward, just wanting to create any sort of friction he can. Derek probably realizes what Stiles wants, because he unbuttons Stiles’ jeans and takes them off along with his boxers.

“You’re so beautiful, Stiles,” Derek says, almost in wonder, as he admires Stiles’ body once more. “I can’t even believe you’re mine.”

“But I am yours, Derek,” Stiles says softly. “Forever.”

Derek dives in for a kiss then, but this time the kiss is gentle and loving.

And as much Stiles loves that, he needs Derek touching his dick _right this second_ , or else he feels like he’s going to combust. 

“Derek,” he breathes, breaking the kiss. “I really, really need you to touch my dick right now.”

Derek grins wickedly and says, “I’m not going to touch your dick today, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. “But-- But-- _Why_?” he stutters. 

“Because,” Derek starts, quickly sucking Stiles’ lower lip with his hanged open mouth before continuing, “I want you to come just from me playing with your ass and fucking you. Do you think you can do that, Stiles?”

And _god,_ Stiles is _so_ into that. He whimpers and nods. “Fuck, yes, Derek, please.”

Derek grins and places a kiss on his lips. “Good.”

Derek then manhandles Stiles until he’s lying on his stomach and starts trailing kisses down his spine. Stiles shivers at the sensation, and when he feels Derek’s hands on his asscheeks, spreading him open and exposing his hole, he feels his stomach twist in anticipation. When he feels Derek’s breath hitting the sensitive skin of his entrance, Stiles’ dick twitches at the sensation, and it’s so fucking hard not to grind against the bed in desperation of just wanting _anything_ to give him pleasure.

He doesn’t have to wait much longer, though, because Derek’s tongue laps tentatively against his hole, making Stiles whimper. Derek doesn’t stop at that, no, because his tongue meets the sensitive skin again, giving a few licks and then swirling around Stiles’ rim. 

Stiles moans loudly, eyes rolling back in his head. Derek’s tongue momentarily stops to give room for Derek to mouth his rim and suck on it, only to come back a few moments later, but this time it pressing inside Stiles’ hole. Stiles mewls at the sensation of Derek’s tongue sliding in and out of him in a steady rhythm, making him squirm on the sheets.

Soon Derek’s tongue slides out of Stiles, but only to give room for a finger that goes in smoothly with barely any resistance due to the saliva and Stiles’ own deep state of arousal that leaves him open and inviting. As the finger starts to move, Stiles is left whining against the pillow and pushing his ass up in the air in an attempt to make Derek’s finger go deeper. And at the same time that Derek fingers him, he doesn’t stop working his tongue around Stiles’ rim.

When Derek adds a second finger and starts scissoring them inside Stiles, the digits brush brush against Stiles’ prostate, which has Stiles shouting and biting the pillow as he shoves his ass further up into Derek’s touch. The fingers’ motion doesn’t stop; they continue pushing inside only to withdraw, brushing against Stiles’ prostate continuously until he can’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, Derek, I’m ready, I’m ready. _Please_ ,” Stiles begs. “Please fuck me.”

Derek’s fingers stop then, retreating and leaving Stiles’ ass empty--which causes Stiles to whine at the loss of stimulation.

“Okay,” Derek concedes, voice hoarse, before placing one last open-mouthed kiss at Stiles’ entrance and getting up.

“Turn over,” Derek commands as he grabs the condom and lube. “I want to be able to look at you falling apart as I fuck you open.”

“Fuck,” Stiles whines, getting unbelievably more turned on every time Derek opens his mouth. He obeys Derek’s orders fast.

Stiles turns on his back just to see Derek getting on his knees on the bed with a condom and lube in his hands. He watches expectantly as Derek rolls the condom on, hissing in pleasure, only to apply a good quantity of lube over his length.

He aligns himself against Stiles’ entrance, making him shiver at the sensation, and asks, cheeks flushed with arousal, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Stiles replies automatically, nodding enthusiastically to convey just how much he’s ready. Then adds, for good measure, “Please.”

Derek pushes in slowly, Stiles drowning on the feeling of Derek filling him up to the brink. When Derek bottoms out, he groans and rolls his hips slowly, making Stiles feel sparks of pleasure shoot all over his body.

Derek builds up a pace quickly and soon enough his thrusts are fast and hard. With a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, the other is placed on his hips to pin him down, with a grip strong enough that Stiles knows there will be bruises on his pale skin for a few days. At the same time, Derek’s lips are pressed on the crook of his neck, trying to mouth and lick the tender skin but failing to suppress the moans and groans that leave his throat and fill the room along with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh from the fast thrusts.

As Derek pistons in and out of Stiles, Stiles loses control of what leaves his mouth. The next thing he knows a litany of groaned and moaned _Derek_ s and _Fuck_ s and _Faster_ s are leaving his throat and filling the room before he has a say in it.

Soon, Stiles feels his toes curling as his hands firmly grip the sheets in pleasure. And when Derek’s teeth sink into the delicate flesh of his throat, Stiles feels his balls retract all the way and he can’t help but come with a shout of Derek’s name, spilling come all over his stomach.

No longer after that Derek follows, his thrusts becoming more erratic until he captures Stiles’ mouth with his own and comes, moaning against Stiles’ mouth as their tongues slide together.

After Derek pulls out, tyng the condom and throwing it out in the trash next to the bed, he flops himself on the bed and brings Stiles closer to him. Having Derek’s arms around him and nesting his head on Derek’s chest, Stiles sighs in contentment and feels sleep take over him.

They fall asleep tangled together, too blissed out to say another word until they’re both fast asleep.

______________________

When Stiles wakes up, it’s to bright sunlight on his face. He blinks, confused, because the light in his apartment never reaches his face in the morning, until he turns over to find a sleepy Derek just waking up. He remembers what happened last night, then, and his chest fills up with an unbelievable giddy feeling he’s never quite experience before. His face breaks into an involuntary but genuine beam.

Derek sees him and reciprocates the smile, curving his lips in fondness and bringing Stiles closer to him.

“Hey,” Derek says around his smile. And it’s incredible, because Stiles can _feel_ Derek’s happiness, can _feel_ fondness and a feeling as sweet as his own oozing from Derek. It makes the moment stand out even more, because it’s as if the feelings turn even more pleasurable when they’re doubled.

“Hey,” Stiles replies with the most affectionate tone he has ever heard himself use outside family. “So, we imprinted, huh?” Stiles comments, not fully believing it himself.

“Yeah, we did,” Derek agrees, bringing Stiles’ mouth with his own on a chaste, sweet kiss.

“I’m so glad you don’t hate me,” Stiles says around his mouth. “I was so into you but then you hated me. God, I was so disappointed.”

“I’ve never hated you,” Derek says seriously. “If anything, I loved you. Or well, I do now.”

“You love me?” Stiles asks, voice small in a pleasant surprise. 

“Of course I do,” Derek says as if it’s the most obvious thing. “You’re my imprint. I will always love you.”

Stiles feels touched like he’s never felt before, and at the loss of words he leans in and kisses Derek with all he has. They kiss with tongue, but it’s not at all sexual--it’s loving, caring and delicate.

When they part, Stiles whispers breathlessly, “I love you too, god, you have no idea how I do too.”

Derek smiles wide against his lips. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“We so are,” Stiles agrees, nodding slightly. “You’ll have to put up with me for life now. Think you can do it, big guy?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Derek says, faking indecisiveness. “I think I’ll be able to if your blowjobs are as good as your mouth promises.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asks, licking his licks suggestively. “You doubting my skills?”

“I don’t know. I can’t be certain if I’ve never got a taste of it, right?” Derek smiles wickedly.

“Mmm,” Stiles hums, climbing on top of Derek and straddling his lap. “Do you wanna find out?”

Derek’s smile remains and he only arches an eyebrow in response. It’s all the invitation Stiles needs.

___________________

According to Derek, Stiles’ blowjob is in fact a good reason to put up with Stiles for a lifetime. Stiles shoves him playfully and says that if Derek expects Stiles to put up with _him_ he’s going to have to get better at his rim jobs. (Stiles doesn’t tell him that no one has ever made his toes curl just with their tongues, but Derek doesn’t need to know.)

Derek moves in to Stiles’ apartment one week later, and Stiles was never into sharing a living space with someone before. But knowing that his apartment is now _Derek and his_ leaves him feeling better than he ever thought he would feel in this situation. Having someone to sleep next to him every day, someone who can watch TV with him after his shift and someone who’ll make him coffee just the way he likes in the morning when he’s too tired to function, all of that is ten thousand times better than Stiles ever thought a committed relationship would be. And even when Derek leaves wet towels on their bed and doesn’t close the cereal box, turning the cereal stale, Stiles thinks it’s still one of the best things to have ever happened to him.

Their imprint ceremony, a month after that, is easily the happiest day of Stiles’ life. The ceremony is impeccable, Laura using her flawless skills to make it perfect, with amazing decorations and the best food, salon and reception. But even then, what makes the date better is that his whole family and friends are there--even Jackson flew from London due to Lydia’s demands.

The best part, though, is knowing that he found Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a pretty good backstory for kate and the fire but i couldnt for dear life fit it on the fic like.... i tried but it would turn their get together moments too sad and i need FLUFF in my life and not anything related to angst at all. haha
> 
> you can always talk to me on my [tumblr](http://stilesanderek.tumblr.com) and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
